


Maine Attractions

by Chelley923



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1953 - Freeform, 50s lingerie, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Bathing Suits, Brendol is still a jerk, Car Sex, Car washing, Cunnilingus, Diners, Drive-In Theatre, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, Roller rink, The Twilight Zone - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, backseat bingo, rock n roll, shopping with hux, tons of foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelley923/pseuds/Chelley923
Summary: Twenty-three year old Hux is the son of a wealthy English businessman who moves his family to America to expand his company. He is immediately dazzled by the hustle and bustle of the big city, especially when a charismatic local named Dee offers the show him the sights.********Okay so I can't be the only one who was WRECKED by Domh's Burberry commercial. It has emotionally boiled me alive, so while I recover in the psychological burn ward, I'm going to write 50's Hux and hep gal reader Dee.





	1. Well Hello Handsome

The sound of seagulls and waves breaching fill the salty air as ships of different varieties come and go from the docks. A family disembarks from one of the large steamships; father, mother and son. A young man walks behind his parents, lugging several of their suitcases and towing a large chest.

"Port of Portland" his mother reads a nearby sign, "Quite catchy sounding, don't you think dear?" She laughs brightly, the sound immediately being carried off by the sea breeze.

"Catchy or not," his father huffs, struggling with a few bags himself, "I picked this port because it is the least distance from Europe. Any extra time spent at sea would be impractical." The youth rolls his eyes at his fathers calculative answer, the gesture unseen by the callous man ahead of him. "Ah, there's our driver. Come along Armitage."

He responds with a clipped 'yes father', his head swiveling back and forth to take in the scenery as his family takes their first steps on American soil.

"The first thing I must do when we arrive is to prepare my study." The older man states flatly. His wife frowns a bit, looking over to see her son staring out of the car window.

"After that," she pipes up, trying to draw his attention, "Perhaps the two of you could go and purchase your vehicles together."

Both men give nearly identical non-committal grunts, and the woman can't help but smile in amusement. Their driver's car rolls steadily through downtown Portland, passing many different buildings. Back in their country home in England, Armitage had never seen such tall edifices, and his eyes flicker about, trying to soak up every inch of the city around him.

"Perhaps, once we finish unpacking of course, I could also take a stroll around town." Both of his parents seem weary of letting him wander around in a strange new place, but he is an adult, so they simply nod, knowing there's nothing they can really do to stop him.

"Well," His mother once again breaks the car ride's silence, "I think that we will be very happy here in Maine."

With that, the Hux family pull into the drive way of their estate, which they hope they'll soon be able to call a home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, a group of women meet up at their usual diner both. They've been coming to Mel's Diner since they were little, and even now in their early twenties, they still meet every Friday to gossip and chat.

"I heard Mandy and Adam are expecting." One voice says.

"Out of wedlock?! But her father's the _pastor_!" Another gasps.

"Who knows, maybe they'll elope. Mindy was always a bit fast if you ask me."

A chorus of dramatic shrieks and laughs echo from the booth. The girls move on to several other trivial topics, until they get to juiciest one of the day.

"So, have any of you chicks seen the rich new family that into that mansion on Chadwick Street?" Laury Keno, the snobby blonde in the group asks.

"I heard they came here from England." Heather-Anne Jeffers chimes in, her brown curls bobbing as she leans forward in her seat. "What about you Dee, have you them at all around town?"

The young woman has been sitting silently until then, visibly bored of her girlfriends' endless chatter, but enjoying the company and her caramel shake nonetheless.

"No one's seen 'em since they moved in." She mutters, "But my father says that their last name is Hux and that they are ridiculously wealthy."

The girls let out a couple 'ooh's before giggling.

"Well, I heard the couple have a kid, a little boy" Tammy Owen's high voice adds, her chubby fingers plucking another french fry from her plate.

Suddenly, the tiny bell above the diner door tinkles, announcing a new customer's arrival.

"That doesn't look like a 'little boy' to me." Laury whispers with a smirk, causing the other three to peek around the booth seat to see whom she is referring to. The tall stranger strides confidently towards the breakfast bar, taking a seat on one of the adjacent bar stools.

"Do you think that's him?" Tammy gasps, wide-eyed.

"Well you don't many redheaded fellas walking around town so I'd guess yeah." Dee snarks, loudly slurping at the last of her milkshake. She seems nonchalant, but her eyes haven't moved from examining his fiery locks.

The group remains quiet as they size-up the mysterious foreigner from across the restaurant.

"He's dressed like he's going to church." Heather-Anne snickers. The other girls nod; his suit jacket and dress pants are a bit formal for lunch at a diner. the four sets of eyes focus again as a blonde haired waitress comes up to him behind the counter.

"Coffee for ya' honey?" She asks with a flirtatious smile.

"No thank you, just some hot water would be great." His deep voice travels through the air like a song. The waitress is clearly confused, but nods anyways before going back to the kitchen.

"Hot water? Now what kind of an order is that?" Tammy mutters, popping two more fries into her mouth.

"Maybe he's watching his weight." Dee teases, poking her friend in the side playfully.

"Oh go take a hike." Tammy chuckles, pushing back her back a bit.

"Would you listen to that accent though." Heather-Anne says, barely holding back a dreamy sigh. The Laury and Tammy quickly agree, but the fourth woman remains focused on the figure at the bar.

"Alright ladies," She finally speaks, "Not that I don't love talking about which girls from high school got fat in college, but I think I'm gonna have to split."

"What?" Laury protests, eyes narrowing. "Tell me you're not going over to talk to him."

But the woman has already gotten up and is brushing her hands over her skirt as she approaches the counter.

The young lady takes her new seat at the bar, two over from the orange-haired stranger. Her yellow shoes slide one over the other as she crosses her ankles innocently, looking down as the waitress reappears.

"Here's your water, hun." She says to the man, placing the steaming mug in front of him. Dee glances over curiously as the man produces a teabag from inside of his dress coat. After dipping it a few times, he adds cream and sugar from the counter.

"You know we have tea here in America too." Dee smirks, her eyes flicking up to meet his. She can't help the catch in her breath as she takes in his kind of green, kind of blue irises. Hus expression is kind as he looks over at her.

"Oh I'm well aware of that." He replies softly. "It's just that I like my tea a very specific way."

"Makes sense." she nods her understanding. "So, what brings you here, fancy pants?"

He looks down at his outfit, unsure of how to answer. "If you're asking what brings me to America, my father moved us here for business reasons. If you mean here specifically, I was just exploring the city and thought I'd take a break at the first restaurant I could find." His explanation paired with his accent make him sound very proper. Dee likes the way his syllables flow so smoothly from his rosy lips.

"Well, you know I believe ya because only a foreigner would willingly set foot in this dump." She says jokingly.

"I heard that!" Mel, the owner, yells from his spot behind the grill.

"You know I love ya Melvin!" She calls back, hearing the old man's laugh before turning her attention back to the one in beside her.

"You know..." She begins slowly, "If you want someone to show you around, I've nothing interesting doing today."

His eyes widen in surprise. "You don't have to do that." He says hesitantly.

"Of course I don't! But I want to and that's why I offered." She gives him a sly half-smile, which he returns with a slightly confused one.

"Well if it's no trouble, then I accept." He nods stiffly. The woman smiles, thrusting a hand out in front of her for him to shake.

"Nice to meet ya, my friends call me Dee."

To her amusement, the man grasps her hand delicately as he brings his lips down to her knuckles. "Armitage Hux. pleased to make your acquaintance, Dee."


	2. New to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I am just the queen of procrastination. I apologize for that and also I think the beginning of this chapter is a bit shaky, that's why it took me so long to publish it. Hope you like it at least.

Hux can't help but stare at Dee while she pays for her milkshake. This odd, outspoken woman with an unfamiliar bounce to her words. He thinks she sounds like one of those reporters he's heard on the radio, all sly and to-the-point. Dee, meanwhile, can feel her girlfriends' enraptured glares burning into her back as she thanks the cashier, returning to the spot where Hux is waiting. He finished his tea quickly, and fixes his coat with a tug as he stands.

"So, where do you wanna go next, Slick?" She asks him as they step out into the bright afternoon. He held the door for her, making her smirk sheepishly.

"I'm not quite sure." he admits, ""What kind of things do city people do for fun?"

"I'm glad you asked, my tea sippin' friend." Dee smiles, "There's a long list of things for bored twenty-somethings to do here in Portland." She grabs his hand, tugging him along before he has time to react. "Have you ever been to a roller rink?"

"No, but it sounds interesting." He replies, his long legs barely helping him keep up with her hurried pace as they walk down the street.

"I'd take you there now but..." She stops, pivoting to give him a quick once-over. "You can't go dressed like that. Don't you own anything non-formal?"

For the second time today the man looks down at his suit. "Everyone dresses like this where I used to live." he says defensively, "I don't have any of your 'Modern everyday American' attire."

She giggles at his tone. "Well I guess you'll just have to do some shopping before I can bring you anywhere really hip."

He likes her laugh, the soft tinkling of it is warm in his ears. "Only if my guide goes with me." He responds shyly.

The two youths stroll side by side through downtown Portland, Dee occasionally stopping to point out a building or statue and give a brief explanation.The mid-June sun hangs high in the sky, encouraging the new friends to wander into a park after they finish touring the city. Their idle chitchat fades as they both take in the greenery surrounding them. Dee's eyes drift up to her walking partner. The sun's rays shimmer against his hair, reminding her of the soft flames of a fireplace. His previously ivory cheeks and nose are now tinged pink with the beginnings of a sunburn and she smiles, suddenly wanting to visit the beach with him. Dee is so entranced, she doesn't see that there is a small dip in the path. Her foot catches, and she gasps in surprise as she tumbles forwards. Suddenly two large hands are around her waist, saving her from what would have been a nasty fall.

"That was close." She whispers, her voice failing as she looks back up at Hux.

"Are you alright?" He asks, his heart rate accelerating as he gazes down at the woman in his arms. Her face is perfectly illuminated by sunlight, a lock of her hair falling on her forehead, her red painted lips parted slightly.

They remain frozen in the warm day for a moment, eyes locked on each other, until a few children run by, breaking their spell. Hux releases Dee, looking down at his watch as he attempts to calm himself.

"Oh drat." He mutters, catching Dee's attention.

"What's wrong?" She says, her hands going up to fix her hair.

"I was supposed to be home to meet with my father ten minutes ago." He explains, looking at her apologetically.

"Oh, Alright." She responds, trying not to let her disappointment show.

He's observant, seeing the way her lips pull down slightly. "If I may be so bold, when can I see you again?"

Her eyes flick up to meet his soft stare. "I-I'm working at the bank tomorrow, but I suppose we could meet up at the diner on Sunday after church."

He takes her hand again, this time bringing it up to him mouth for a chaste kiss. "It's a date then."

The smile that breaks out on her face at his words nearly takes his breath away, and he dreads having to leave her here.

"Will you be okay finding your way home?" Dee asks him as he turns to go.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Goodbye Dee." Hux calls back to her.

 _Idiot_ , he scolds himself, _if you had said no, she would have offered to walk you back._ Thinking about it more, he's glad he hadn't lied. His parents will undoubtedly be upset with him for his tardiness, and would probably not be particularly welcoming of the girl who made him so. As Hux nears his front yard, he right away spots his distraught mother on the porch.

"Where in heaven's name have you been, Armitage?" she frets, rubbing at his burnt cheek. "I thought you had gotten lost, I nearly called the authorities." She inspects him further as she speaks.

"I'm fine, Mother. I actually met someone who showed me around." He kisses her cheek to calm her before turning towards the house. "How angry is he?"

She looks down, hesitant. "He's been in his study, reading a book about battle strategy."

Hux nods. That means he's angry. At least it wasn't a book on nuclear weaponry.

"Hello, Father." Hux calls through the door to his father's study.

"You're late." The response echoes, Hux taking it as permission to enter.

"I'm sorry, Father. I lost track of time." It's a weak excuse and he knows it, but it's all he has. If he had said that a woman who had sat next to him at a diner had completely smitten him in a mere three hours, his father would surely have him committed.

"I certainly hope this is not the type of irresponsible behaviour you plan on displaying at university this coming autumn." His father says without looking up from the volume currently in his hands. Armitage, nonetheless, maintains strict eye contact with the figure in the chair in front of him.

"Of course not, Father. It won't happen again." He responds quietly.

His father finally closes the textbook, setting it down on his desk. "Well, I suppose we should hurry to the dealership now. It closes in an hour."

With that, the men exit the study, all mention of the day's activities lost to the task at hand.

 

* * *

 

"Dee! Tammy's on the phone for you!" Dee's mom calls up the stairs later that evening.

"Alright, thanks!" Dee yells back, reaching over to her nightstand and lifting the telephone from its cradle. "What's buzzin' cuzzin'?" She chirps her usual greeting into the phone.

"Don't play coy with me, Dee!" Tammy's harsh tone blares out of the receiver. "What happened with you and Red?"

"His name is Armitage." Dee snaps, before returning to her casual tone. "Odd, I know. Now what are you yappin' about?"

"Where did you two go? What did you do? Did you go to his house? Did he kiss your hand again?" Tammy pries, nearly bursting with curiosity.

"International Intrigue dodge over here." Dee exclaims sarcastically. "To answer in order; around town, talked, no and yes."

She has to pull the phone away from her ear as Tammy squeals in excitement.

"Hey cool it chick, you're bustin' my eardrums." Dee complains.

"Sorry Dee, this is just like, crazy!" Tammy gushes. "You should bring him out to the drive-thru with us next weekend, and to Gwen's birthday bash next month."

Dee rolls her eyes. "He definitely needs to buy some new threads before I can take him to the passion pit, and I'm not even sure if **I'm** going to that party. You know Gwen and I don't click."

"Yeah, I remember, but you should still come." Tammy pleads, a voice interrupting her in the background. "Mom's calling me for dinner, but I'll grill you more tomorrow."

Dee chuckles. "Alright then Tammy. Goodbye."

"Later, gator." With that, both girls hang up.

Dee flops back on her bed, her mind in absolute chaos. She closes her eyes for a second but instantly opens them again when an image of Hux looking down at her in the park flashes behind her eyelids. _You just met him_ , she reminds herself. Then why can't she stop thinking about him? She sighs, turning over to bury her face in her pillow. Why is she so excited for Sunday as well?


	3. Easy like Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Hux meet up for some shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Hello? Is anybody still there? It's been literal ages since I wrote, but to my defense, I was in and out of the hospital and didn't really have the energy to write when I got back home. Now that my meds and supplements are somewhat working, I'm gonna try to write more. This chapter is just a premise to the next, which will come soon after. Enjoy!

He's holding her close, his arms encircling her in a tender embrace. She's close enough to smell him; a mixture of some fancy cologne and a tinge of mint. Her face is level with his chest, and she admires the way his defined pectoral muscles flex as his hands move up and then down to caress her hips. Her focus slides lazily from his collar, up along his neck and chin, finally resting on those perfect, slightly pouted lips. Consumed completely by them, she stands on the ends of her feet, leaning in inch by inch...

"Hello? I said I'd like to make a deposit."  
Dee jumps as she's jolted from her fantasy. "Yes ma'am, my apologies." She mutters to the flustered woman on the other of the teller window. She can feel the heat flooding her face as she processes the transaction and it doesn't go away as the next client steps up.

"Can I see you for a moment please, Dee?" The bank manager addresses her at the end of her shift.

"Sure." Dee replies, walking with the tall, salt-and-pepper haired man to his desk. "What, am I in trouble?" She quips.

"No, no you're fine Dee." The manager chuckles, "It's just that you seemed a little frazzled today. Is everything alright with you?"

She looks down, embarrassed. He's not wrong; she's been clumsy and distracted the whole day. This doesn't surprise her though, her father always had a sixth sense when it came to her emotions.

"I'm fine, Daddy." She puts on the most reassuring face she can muster. "Just an off day, I guess."

The man studies his daughter intently for a moment, then shrugs. "As long as you're okay. You know you can always talk to your old man about it." He grins and Dee mirrors his expression.

"I know Dad." She gives him a quick hug before turning to leave. "I'll see you at dinner." With that she walks home, mentally slapping herself for being such a ditz all day.

So what if some English guy had taken an interest in her? So what if he was articulate and gentlemanly? She huffs, nodding her head confidently. Extremely handsome or not, it was no reason to lose her cool. Hopefully she could remember that when she was actually face to face with him tomorrow.

* * *

* * *

Hux wakes earlier than usual that Sunday. The sky is just starting to lighten when he finally decides that he won't fall back asleep and might as well get up. He bathes and dresses quickly, checking his perfectly styled hair before heading down to kitchen. He spots the family maid, Eleanor, at the stove as she puts on the kettle for tea.

The stout, grey haired woman has worked for the Hux family since before his birth. She was even sent to America two weeks prior to their arrival to ensure that everything would be ready for them in their new home.

"Good morning Ellie." Hux greets, startling the woman. She gasps, pressing a hand to her large chest as she smiles at him.

"Heavens, Master Armitage, you scared the daylights out of me!" Her Irish accent is thick, telling Hux that she's just woken up as well. "What's on your mind that's got you up so early?"

He avoids her meticulous stare, taking a seat at the kitchen table to buy time. "Oh, I suppose I'm just excited for today." He says, purposefully vague. The kettle begins to whistle.

Ellie glances at him suspiciously while preparing two cups of tea. She places his cup and saucer in front if him, taking her own seat next to him. "And what, pray tell, will you be doing today that is so exciting?"

Hux flinches a bit; Ellie always knew how to get information out of him. "I'm going downtown to purchase some more American-style clothing." He responds matter-of-factly.

"Pardon my nosiness, Master Armitage" she says softly, "But this need for a new wardrobe wouldn't have anything to do with your being late on Friday, would it?"

He hangs his head, clearly defeated and exhales heavily. "She's extraordinary, Ellie." He confesses quietly.

The maid regards him with amusement as the blush reaches up to his ears and he mopes like a guilty child. She thinks that this woman must be quite something if she can turn this usually confident and disciplined man into a doting adolescent.

"Well, it's none of my business." She announces, taking her empty cup to the sink. Hux smiles as he finishes his own tea. The best thing about Ellie is that she knows when to keep things from his parents.

"Thanks, Ellie. For the tea as well as the discretion." She hums, hiding her smirk as Hux walks back up to his room.

* * *

* * *

 

Dee checks her watch for what is probably the thirtieth time since the church service began. Most Sundays she can sit through the droning Catholic sermons with slight boredom. Today, however, she can barely stay in her seat, her leg shaking impatiently.

"Dee." Her mother whispers sharply and her daughter huffs before stilling. She likes Father Bernier very much, but does he have to be so long winded? The service ends fifteen minutes after eleven and Dee hurries her parents to the car the closing prayer is finished.

Pulling into the driveway, she hops out of the car before her father puts it in park, briskly walking into the house to change. Her parents exchange a look in the car, wondering where the fire is as they amble up to the house themselves.

Upstairs, Dee is already redressed, having picked the skirt and button-up blouse out the night before. She carefully touches up her makeup, spritzing some of her perfume on before bounding down the staircase.

"I'm heading out to the diner for a meet-up, won't be back until dinner." Dee calls to her mother as she puts on her shoes in the entryway.

"Is that what Tammy called about?" Her mother's voice asks from the kitchen.

"Nope." She says, then winces, knowing that her answer will lead to more questions. "Don't wanna be late, love you bye!" She blurts, scurrying out the door before anyone can ask questions.

She catches the trolley, attempting to ease the anxious thumping in her chest. She half-sprints to the diner, letting out a relieved breath when she sees that she arrived before Hux. She self-consciously pats her hair and adjusts her clothes as she waits for him. Her eyebrows raise when he finally arrives behind the wheel of his new car. It's a convertible, the beige top tucked away against the dark green trunk.

"Wowee!" Dee whistles apprectiatively, "What a cherry you've got here."

"I'm going to assume that means you like it." Hux grins, getting out to give his usual kiss to her hand. "Do you want to eat or go shopping first?"

Dee laughs, confusing him. "Trust me Hux, by the time we finish shopping, it'll be dinner." He gives her a semi-fake worried look and she cracks up again as they enter the diner to eat.

* * *

* * *

 

"How about this one?" Dee says, holding up a shirt so that he can see it over the rack. They were currently inside Porteous, Mitchell & Brown Co. department store, rifling through casual menswear.

"Sure, I'll try it." Hux replies, and she adds it to the growing pile of clothes she wants him to try on.

"Pick on more, then we'll go to the changing rooms." The man nods, choosing a sweater before walking to the rooms.

Hux huffs as he looks over the nearly twenty articles they picked. Most of the pulls were hers. "I hope you don't expect me to try on all of these." He calls through the curtain.

"You bet I do." She answers from her spot outside. Of course, he groans internally.

On the tenth shirt, even Dee has to admit that she's a bit bored. In the dressing room, Hux picks up the last shirt, not bothering to look at the size as he slides it down his arms. Big mistake. The shirt is too small, and Hux only realizes this once it's over his face and shoulders. He moves to take it off, but he can't get his arms out. He sighs.

"Uh, Dee?" He calls to her.

"Yes?" She responds.

"I appear to have gotten myself stuck." He chuckles a bit. "Do you think you could come in here and help me?"

He hears her giggle through the curtain and smiles,waiting in the burgundy darkness of the shirt to be rescued.

Dee's tickled grin fades when she quickly enters the changeroom. It's a good thing that he can't see me, Dee thinks as heat floods her face. Her eyes soak up the view of Hux's bare torso, appreciating each defined muscle.

"You really have gotten into a jam here buff- I mean buddy." She stutters, coming closer to him in the small room.

"Indeed I have." He laughs again, noting her flustered tone but choosing not acknowledge it.

She can't help it when her hand ghosts along his abs before joining it's partner and yanking the shirt up and off of Hux. Hair is a mess and his face is flushed from the heat inside the shirt, but Dee thinks he looks incredible.

"Thank you." He says softly as Dee drops the shirt.

"No, thank you." She mutters, her eyes widening when she realizes she said that out loud. "I-I mean, it's been fun. Uh. Shopping with you."

With that the woman scurries out of the changing room, leaving Hux snickering to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes:
> 
> Hux's car is a 1953 Buick Skylark.
> 
> You peeps are awesome <3


	4. Backseat Bingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie date, movie date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As promised, this update didn't take a bajillion years. I actually had to do research on what kind of sexy stuff was even done in the 50s and apparently it's always been around, it was just less accepted. Aaaanyways enough about that. Enjoy the reading. <3

Another Friday rolls around and Dee braces herself for the barrage of questions she'll be asked before entering Mel's diner.

"Well, well..." Laurie sings as the final member of the friend group slides into the booth. "I thought you had forgotten about us."

Dee gives her an icy look. "Maybe I would get here sooner if you were more interesting." Laurie sticks her tongue out at the other woman but says nothing.

"Don't be such a grouch, Dee." Beth-Anne chirps, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "We're just **dying** to hear about you and your sexy foreign lover." The girls all giggle, agreeing that they have been curious.

"I'm sorry to tell you gals, but there really isn't much for me to tell." The others seem disappointed for a second, and Dee thinks they might actually drop the subject, but then the questions start.

"What's his name?"

"Armitage Hux."

"How many dates have you gone on?"

"One. Shopping."

"What is he like?"

"Nice, polite. Real gentleman."

"How rich is he?"

"I obviously didn't ask, but he has a brand new Buick and he bought 130$ worth of clothes at PMB on Sunday."

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Nope."

"Have you seen him naked?"

"Topless, and why did that come after if I've kissed him?"

This answer got a big reaction out of the girls and Dee is forced to tell them about their incident in the changeroom. This seems to satiate the group, who quickly change topics.

"What movie should we see tomorrow?" Tammy asks, enjoying a sundae instead of fries this time.

"I heard there's a hilarious one about a magical living TV. We could see that." Beth-Anne suggests.

"And Dee's gonna bring Hux, right Dee?" Tammy says, looking over at her.

Dee narrows her eyes at the other girl, then sighs. "Sure, whatever floats your boat."

While the group discusses movies, Dee sulks silently. She slurps her Coca-Cola, tuning out the idle chatter to think about something more pleasant. Something like Armitage.

Later that afternoon, Dee sits on her bed. She nibbles her bottom lip anxiously as she looks down at the paper in her hand. She was nervous to call him for the first time. What if his parents answered? How would she explain herself to his mother?!

The woman takes a deep breath. _Don't be such a spaz Dee_ , she chastises herself, _this isn't high school_. Before she can talk herself out of it she picks up the telephone and hastily punches in the number.

At the Hux estate, Armitage is reading in his bedroom when the phone rings. Eleanor hurries to pick it up, as Mr. Hux is at his laboratory and Mrs. Hux is painting in the garden.

"Hux residence." She says into the receiver.

"Um, hi. How are ya?" A shy female's voice responds.

Eleanor smiles. "I'm not too bad, but I doubt you called just to check up on the maid."

"No, you're right." The voice stammers, "I was actually calling to talk to Armitage."

The maid had known that from the moment she had heard the voice of course, but she keeps her tone cordial. "Of course, just one moment while I get him."

Ellie carefully sets the phone down, pausing for a moment to chuckle before scurrying up to second floor.

Hux doesn't look up from his reading material when a soft knock thuds against his door. "Yes?" He calls uninterestedly.

"Phonecall for you Master Armitage." The housemaid's voice answers from the hall.

Hux sighs, it's probably his father, calling once again to have him find and recite forgotten documents in his office.

"What does he want this time?" Hux mutters, not yet closing his book.

"It's actually a young woman on the line for ya." Ellie says, smirking as she hears a book dropping behind the door. Seconds later, it flings open, revealing a pink-faced Hux. "I suggest you take it in the study, lest your mother come in and see you."

The young man nods his thanks before jogging to the aforementioned study.

"Hello?" Hux says the moment the phone reaches his ear. He winces at his desperate sounding tone but otherwise ignores it as he listens for a response.

"Hi- um. Hey, Armitage." Dee's stutter comes after a pause. "How's it hangin'?"

A soft smile spreads across his face without him noticing. "I'm good, thank you for asking. How are you today?"

"Oh, you know. Same ole same old. Went to Mel's with the gals, best thing about it was getting to leave. The usual." A nervous giggle follows her half-joke and Hux hums his understanding.

"Well... I guess you're wondering why I called. Like your maid there said, I didn't call to check up on her."

Hux chuckles at this. "Eleanor can be quite to-the-point, yes. Why did you call, Dee?"

A shaky breath comes from speaker and Hux raises a curious eyebrow. Could his sassy, fast-talking friend actually be nervous?

"So ya see... between all the hullabaloo and nonsense we talked about today, the gals mentioned wanting to catch a flick tomorrow night. Somethin' about a television set that can walk around, I dunno. But since you've got the right threads, I figure that now I can take you places without having to put a paper bag over my head."

This time they both laugh and Hux can't help but feel flattered by the offer. "Dee, you wouldn't be asking me out on a date, would you?" He teases.

"It's nothing fancy, just the drive-in with a noisy group of hens and yours truly." Behind her easy tone, Dee can feel her pulse thumping in her neck as she wipes a clammy hand against her skirt.

"Well then, I would love to accompany you to the cinema." He accepts sweetly.

After working out the details, the two hang up. Hux feels elated, punching the air in victory as he moves to exit the study. As he opens the door, he spies Eleanor's quickly retreating figure at the end of the hall.

"Eavesdropping Ellie, really?" He calls after her, his tone highly amused.

"Wouldn't dream of it Master Armitage." She retorts haughtily. "To even insinuate!" With that, she disappears down the stairs.

Nosy old bird, he thinks to himself as he follows her path to tell his mother he'll be out tomorrow.

Dee stares at the phone for a few seconds before laughing and flopping back onto her mattress. _Way to not to be chicken Dee_ , she congratulates herself. _Now to survive tomorrow night_.

The sun is just touching the horizon when Dee and Hux pull into the Starlight Drive-in. Dee had applauded his outfit- beige trousers, leather belt, leather button-down shirt and sweater -when he had picked her up. Hux had asked if he should meet her parents, to which she profusely refused. Not yet had been her response.

The two quickly join Dee's friends, introductions passed and Hux is easily welcomed into the social circle. As the group waits in line at the concession stand, a voice shouts Hux's last name. Confused, both Hux and Dee turn to see who had spoken.

A wide chested guy with a deep farmer's tan stomps towards them, an angry scowl on his stubly face. "You that scientist Hux's kid?" He barks, pointing a stubby finger at Hux.

"What's it to you, Danny?" Dee snaps, taking a step in front of Armitage subconsciously.

"Can it Dolly, this ain't about you." Danny snarls, his eyes locked on Hux's. "This is about his smarty-pants Dad putting my Dad's manure company out of business."

Dee glances back at Hux, her eyes questioning. He sighs. "My father's latest invention is synthetic nitrogen fertilizer. It's the reason we moved here." He explains.

"And now because of your fancy fake manure, I don't get Pop's old truck. Meanwhile, rich Hux gets a brand new chariot." Danny says, thumbing the green car.

Dee goes to speak again but Hux moves in front of her. "Though I am sorry about your father's business, I fail to see how any of this is my fault."

Hux's clear logic doesn't seem to reach Danny's farm boy brain, and his face flushes with anger as he grabs Hux's shirt collar.

"How 'bout I make you fail to see **anything** , you British pointdexter?" Danny threatens, holding a meaty fist up Hux's.

Most of the Drive-in's patrons are watching the situation warily now, waiting to see what will happen next. Hux is the picture of calm and before anyone can react, he spins lightening quick behind his assailant. He breaks Danny's hold while at the same time pulling his arm with him, firmly holding it at an unnatural angle.

"You're right...Danny was it? I am smart." Hux purrs menacingly into his ear. "So smart in fact that I could dislocate your shoulder with minimal effort." He tugs the captured appendage a bit to emphasize his point, making Danny cry out in pain.

Dee, whose mouth has been hanging open in shock at Hux's sudden move, finally snaps out of it. She stomps up to Benny and slaps him hard in the face. "You heard the man, either beat it or get your arm ripped outta place."

Danny growls at Dee, to which Hux responds with another painful tug. Wincing, Danny nods his defeat and Hux releases him with a shove. He trudges off, rubbing his sore shoulder.

The tense atmosphere soon returns to normal as people resume ordering food and chatting.

"What a wet rag" Dee mutters, "Can't believe he asked me out in eleventh grade."

Hux snorts and Dee turns to him, smirking. "Right?! Like would give a dumb, hothead bully like him the time of day."

"That was crazy, Red!" Tammy blurts, squishing in between them. "You moved so fast, like a blur. And the the way you handled Danny, sure razzed my berries!" Hux smiles shyly at Tammy, then his brows furrow.

"Razz...?" He says, not understanding.

"It means she's impressed, Hux." Dee snickers "And I already told **you** it's Armitage or Hux, not Red. Ya' ditz." She tells Tammy poking her squishy side again.

"Sorry, Hux." Tammy grins sheepishly.

After getting popcorn and drinks, the group splits up into several vehicles to watch the movie. Hux puts the convertible's roof up and the two sit in the night's darkness, the projected movie serving as their only light.

Hux glances over at Dee while she is caught up in the film. She laughs as the magical television set lights a man's cigarette for him and his heartbeats speed dramatically.

Dee can feel his eyes on her, tries to play it cool, even though their close proximity is driving her crazy. Then, what's this? His hand is on her knee, thumb sweeping lazily back and forth. Her breath catches and she can feel heat flooding her face. Finally, after building up her nerve, she looks over at him.

She's caught him, Hux thinks as Dee's eyes meet his. He just couldn't seem to look away. "You're quite beautiful." He says softly. Dee smiles, brushing her hair behind her ear self-consciously.

Neither remembers who started leaning in first, but now their faces are mere centimeters apart, their eyes closing before they meet in a kiss.

Dee sees fireworks behind her eyelids and her body melts into the kiss like ice cream on a hot sidewalk. Hux feels like his whole body is flowing with electricity. It's like he's floating in heaven, as cheesy as that may sound.

Their lips move in soft rhythm, enjoying each second as though it were an hour. Suddenly, something shifts. A fire spreads through their chests and Hux's tongue swipes Dee's bottom lip, requesting entrance.

The kiss deepens and Dee's fingers travel up to tangle in his orange locks. His own fingers rub up and down her thigh and she exhales with a huff. She thanks the heavens that they parked at the back of the lot.

"Maybe we should... go to the back?" She mutters sensually.

Hux simply nods and the seats are pushed back so the two can crawl onto the back seats of the car. _We have about thirty minutes until the credits_ , Hux calculates. _Better make it count_. He kisses her, more urgent this time as he leans her back onto the seat.

Dee sighs again as Hux's warm lips brush against her neck. She can feel the heat radiating from him and her hands slip down to play with his belt.

"I don't think we have enough time for that, love." Hux says, chuckling at Dee's slight pout. "But that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun."

His grin turns mischievous as he unzips her skirt, sliding it down her legs. His big hands are surprisingly gentle as they glide along the silk of her panties. He flicks the tiny bow just below the hemline before tugging them down too.

Dee's head is spinning, this is all too good to be true. Hux's tongue is currently teasing the crease between her hip and thigh, his hand trailing up her shirt to cup her breast.

She tries to breathe normally but when he moves to where she needs him most, it catches before being released in a soft moan. The man's mouth is magic, lips and tongue sending waves of pleasure through Dee's lower half. Soon, her legs are trembling as she grips Hux's gorgeous hair like a lifeline.

She had nearly forgotten about his pleasures when Hux lets out a satisfied hum, sending vibrations right to her core. With a high-pitched whimper, Dee careens into an ocean of bliss.

"Armitage..." Is the only thing she can get out in her post-orgasmic stupor. Hux smiles, a full, genuine smile that shines even in the darkness of the vehicle.

"Did you enjoy?" He whispers. She shivers, nodding. Hearing dramatic screaming, Hux peeks up at the forgotten movie. The sentient television has been destroyed meaning that the film is probably almost over.

"We should probably straighten up before someone catches us." Dee says, reading his thoughts. Their eyes lock, much like they did at the park and Hux leans down to kiss her passionately before they finally part to make themselves presentable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> 1\. I did research on the fertilizer, it was actually a thing in the 50s.   
> 2.I have nothing against farm boys. All the ones that i know are studying agriculture at university and are quite kind. Also, Danny is NOT my Kylo character (Did I just spoil that? Oh well), just some idiot to spice the pot. I'm also thinking either the beach or meeting the Huxs next chapter. We'll see....


End file.
